Together
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: A simple story about Jack and Celia. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.**

It was fall. Which meant cloudy days and changing leaves with different types of scents in the air. The sun was rising up in the sky at 6:00am-the time Jack himself got up and ready to start his day. He put on his usual overalls and was sort of in a daze, he ruffled up his brown hair with his hand and headed through his front door.

He grabbed the things he'd need for planting and taking care of his animals. Before he began plowing his fields and picking plants that were ripe he fed his little, orange colored dog some food so he wouldn't be hungry- his dog happily ate it. Jack was picking some pumpkins that were fully grown when his mind wondered towards the cute farm hand that lived close to his home. Celia. His crush. He smiled and forced himself to focus on his work.

Late into the afternoon when Jack had finished all his work, except for putting his animals in there rightful homes (he let them graze around for awhile), he decided to go and pay Celia a visit since he couldn't really seem to get her out of his mind. As he passed the bridge connecting to Vesta's farm where Celia lived he ran into the happy old couple of the village-Nina and Galen. They said their greeting and departed for different directions. Jack couldn't help but fantasize about himself and Celia like Nina and Galen-old, happy, and still in love with one another. He was blushing when he reached Vesta's farm.

He scanned the fields that were overgrown with different plants for any human activity so he could ask if Celia was around. "Vesta!" Jack called out. A giant of a woman stood up from the ground where she was weeding and had that big smile on her face when she had heard the familiar voice. "Jack! Welcome, here for seeds or Celia?" Jack started blushing once more. "Uhh…Celia.." he muttered as Vesta laughed at his reaction of her having 'guessed' correctly the reason he was here-it was obvious since he had just bought seeds the day before. "She's in the house!" Jack nodded a thank you and made his way to the house near the shack where seeds and other such items where stored.

Vesta had gone back to weeding the ground as Jack started walking. _What a nice boy; he'd be a great husband for Celia. They always seem to enjoy each other's company and are truly happy when there in each other's presence. If only I could get him to tell Celia how he feels. _Vesta tried to come up with a plan and she knew an obstacle that would be quite annoying-Marlin, her idiot of a brother had a crush on Celia too and _always_ interfered with Jack and Celia's time together. Even if all he'd do sometimes is stand there and give Jack a death glare. _He won't interfere this time._

Jack made it to the door and was about to knock when Celia opened it. "Ack!" She stumbled a bit backwards, surprised by someone being at the front door. "Jack." she let out a sigh of relief. Happy to see him. "You scared me." Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Celia." She look up at him, "Well, why are you here today?" she said with a sweet smile on her face. It was that sweet smile that made Jack's heart skip a beat. He thought Celia was the cutest thing/person in the world from the time he was introduced to her by Takakura.

Jack stood there looking like an imbecile, at a lost for words as he stared into the cute face of this childish woman with an innocence that drew him to her. "I…. uhh…" he couldn't say to 'buy seeds' since he did that yesterday. Marlin came out of the storage shack and saw what he hated most-Jack. _The bastard! Trying to steal Celia away again is he!? I don't think so!_ Marlin strolled over to them as he heard Jack say; "I just came to visit you. Would..you like to go for a walk..or something?" Marlin could tell he was nervous asking that question and with it his hatred grew to an even greater degree. "Celia, shouldn't you be helping Vesta?" Marlin said before Celia could even give an answer-he was standing beside her now trying to separate them as he had done so many times over the season from the beginning of spring when Jack started to show an interest in Celia.

Celia was caught off guard and remembered her purpose for coming outside. She was going to say yes o Jack but instead changed her answer to "Sorry Jack. I have to help Aunt Vesta right now. How about tomorrow?" Jack felt disappointment fill up his body until he saw that sweet smile again and couldn't help but feel the butterflies resurface in his stomach and his heart flutter. "Okay. Tomorrow then." Jack shot a glare o the smirking Marlin as Celia made her way to the fields to help Vesta.

Vesta watched as Celia made her way to the fields. _Marlin. That little…._ Again she stopped her worked and stood. "Celia, where's Jack going?" she didn't need an explanation since she figured out what had happened since it was common but she needed to build up her plan for letting Jack and Celia have some time together without interferences from annoying pest with Elvis hairdo's. "He's going home." Celia looked up at the woman she respected. "Nonsense." was all Vesta said until she yelled out for Jack to stop. He looked back wondering what Vesta could possibly want. "You came all this way to see Celia, might as well go for a walk." Jack smiled, as did Celia, she didn't bother to put up a fight because she liked being with Jack. "Sure, but who will help you Vesta?" Vesta put on a grin with a hint of evil on her part. "Marlin will."

Jack and Celia walked to the pond past Jack's farm and through the woods. Marlin, meanwhile was dragged out of the shack buy Vesta and forced to help weed and pick fruit instead of sort out boxes-which he did afterwards. The young couple walked in a happy silence as they stood side by side. Jack was too nervous to really say anything and he was focused on telling Celia he liked her. Celia was enjoying the scenery and company of it all and didn't really mind not talking. They reached the pond and stood there, staring and watching the fish that swam in it. "Uhh." was all Jack could get out. Celia turned to him. "What is it Jack?" Jack spotted some flowers that Celia liked, as he looked beyond her shoulder. "Hang on." Celia was confused as to what Jack was doing as she watched him head over to some flowers. He picked one and walked back to her.

"For you." He held it out to her. Celia blushed a little and accepted the gift. "Thank you." Jack shifted from foot to foot and finally blurted. "I like you." Celia was quiet as she looked up into the handsome, yet boyish farmer's chocolate eyes and realized, for certain, she liked him back. She cared for Marlin, but in a more brotherly way. It took her a few moments but she said "I like you too." Celia didn't really plan on doing it but thought it was the right moment and kissed him softly on the cheek. Jack was definitely flustered after that and ecstatic.

Days passed as fall turned to winter and Jack and Celia's feelings for each other grew into more than simple crushes. They spent most of their free time together talking and kissing like a real couple who where dating. Of course Marlin _tried_ to interfere like he had done before but they learned to ignore him and pay him no mind. Marlin didn't want to believe it but he didn't really have much of a chance of ever winning Celia over since she was already in love and solely devoted to Jack.

It was new years eve when Jack was interrupted by his little sprite friends who presented him a blue feather. Jack knew exactly what he'd do with it the next day.

Celia was washing dishes when she heard Jack. "Hello." he said when she let him in and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Would you mind coming with me to the goddess pond?" Celia said yes and was confused as to what the man she loved could want. He was acting funny as they walked together and she thought he was going to dump her. "Jack, is something wrong?" Celia started to panic. _He wouldn't dump me, would he? No of course not. I mean…I love him and he loves me so..wait does he? I mean we haven't said it to each other but.._as she fought in her mind what Jack would do, he cleared his throat which caught her attention. _Here it comes. _Celia in her mind, settled on him dumping her-she braced herself until he said "I love you." Celia was overjoyed with relief and responded almost instantly with an "I love you too." Jack went down on one knee and pulled out the blue feather. "Would you marry me?" Celia dropped to her knees and held Jack's face in her hands. "Of course." she had said and she kissed him.

Years went by and Celia and Jack had been married and had a son. When Celia told Vesta and Marlin of her engagement different emotions had been shown throughout the house. Vesta was happy for her, while Marlin begged her to stay. Jack told Takakura and all he said was congratulations. Jack's son had decided to stay and take over the farm which had produced and became very well known.

Jack and Celia had grown old before they knew it with two grandchildren from their son who kept up the farm up and running. Jack couldn't help but realized his fantasy so long ago had come true. There they where, him and Celia, old, happy, and still in loved. Just like Nina and Galen had been-who now lay side by side under the dirt in he earth. Together for eternally. As Jack and Celia will also one day be.

**My first fanfic. Ehh. it's not that good. xx**


End file.
